nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultimate Life Form
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultimate Life Form Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode In this 2-Part 25th Episode, our Heroes discover that Venom and Dr. Eggman has awakened the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the hedgehog. Now they must plan to prevent him from getting the 7 Chaos Emeralds for the Space Colony ARK's greatest weapon...the Eclipse Cannon. The Episode Part 1 It begins at the underground Lab where Venom and Dr. Eggman find a large capsule that holds the Ultimate Life Form, they opened it and out comes a black hedgehog named Shadow. He announces that he'll team up with Venom and conquer the Solar System. Later that morning at the University in New York City, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable see Ann announcing that Bonnie Rockwalker will be teaming up with her for missions. Then Ann answered a phone call from the Police Chief that 'Project Shadow' is awaken and plans to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds, so she & Kim hurried to Dallas, Texas to intercept Shadow. In Dallas, Texas. The large Cargo Airplane is being flew by 2 Imperial Soldiers when all of a sudden, Ann Possible, Kim, Cale, Akima and Sonic appear by destroying all 4 Storm Troopers, then they skydive with their Surfboard as they travel across Downtown Dallas heading for the Baseball Stadium. At Floating Island, Rouge is about to collect the Master Emerald when Vegeta & Knuckles halts her and remind that it contains Extraordinary power, but then Dr. Eggman appears in his 'Egg Capsule' vehicle destroying it and 3 large pieces is sent upwards across the skies heading for New York City. Back in Dallas, Shadow appears near the Heroes and as Sonic uses his Spinning Attack, the hedgehog uses Chaos Control with the Chaos Emerald and teleports to safety as the Team of Battle Droids arrest Sonic. Part 2 On the ARK, Shadow tells Venom, Broly & Dr. Eggman that in order for the Eclipse Cannon to work, he needs all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Then Rouge appears with a Chaos Emerald and agrees to work with them on succeeding the mission. So they head to an Island Base where the 3 Chaos Emeralds are kept at, Broly tells them to get the Emeralds within 30 minutes before Dr. Eggman sets off his Bomb to destroy the island. And sow without any distraction, they begin the mission. But at the same time, the Heroes launch an attack on the island while Amy Rose rescues Sonic Quotes (First Lines of Part 1) (Venom and Dr. Eggman find a large Capsule in the Underground Base) Dr. Eggman: 'So this is the Top Secret Weapon, I presume it might be a little smaller. (He types is the password 'Maria') Here it is' (The capsule opens and it shows a black hedgehog named Shadow waking up and walks to Venom) Shadow: 'Hello, I am Shadow and since you were so kind to awaken me, I will join you to conquer Earth' Venom: 'Excellent, now we need you to take us into the Space Colony ARK. I already found a Chaos Emerald and we must find all 7' (On the large Imperial Shuttle, it was flying above Dallas/Forth Worth area) Imperial Captain: 'We have a situation, someone destroyed all 4 Storm Troopers in a flash!' (Then out pops Sonic the hedgehog, Kim Possible, Cale, Akima & Ann Possible grabbing their flying skateboards) Sonic: 'Talk about low-budget flights with no food or movies, we're outta here' Cale: 'Just remember...no regrets, no fear' Ann Possible: 'Meet us at the Baseball Outdoor Stadium, and stay alert' (Then they skydive into Downtown Dallas) Akima: 'Wahoo!' (She freefalls) Knuckles: 'The Master Emerald has special powers to connect the Chaos Emeralds' (But then Dr. Eggman takes it on his Egg Capsule) Dr. Eggman: 'I knew that the Master Emerald has so much power, I think I'll take it with me' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'I don't think so!' (He Upperhook it causing the Master Emerald to shatter into 3 large pieces and it flies across the sky) Dr. Eggman: 'oh well, I'll just go now' (Then he flies off) (At the Dallas outdoor Baseball Stadium) Akima: (Yawns) 'The game of tag is making me bored. (Then they see the Imperial Robot appeared) Uh-oh, this is not good' Cale: 'I found the weak spot, it's on the head' Sonic: 'Bring it on' Ann Possible: 'Let's do it to it' (She powers up to female Super Saiyan) (After taking out the Imperial Robot, they see Shadow the hedgehog) Sonic: 'Who is that?' (Then Shadow has a Flashback where he is on the ARK escaping with a 10 year-old girl named Maria) Storm Trooper: 'Stop them before they escape!' (Maria puts Shadow into the Capsule) Maria: 'Shadow, just do it for me. Give the people a chance to be happy' Shadow: 'Maria!' (Then Maria launch the capsule to Earth as Darth Vader stab her with his Red Lightsaber) Maria: 'So long...Shadow' (Then she dies) (Present Day) Shadow: 'I promise you, Maria. I will have...Revenge' (Shadow appears on a rooftop near Ann Possible, Cale, Akima and Sonic) Shadow: (He hops to the ground level) 'It all starts with this, the Chaos Emerald' Ann Possible: 'What is that? He's looks like you, Sonic' Sonic: 'Say something, you fake hedgehog' (He charges) Shadow: 'Chaos Control' (He teleports fast and passes Sonic) Ann Possible: 'Wow, he's fast' Shadow: 'I am Shadow, I was created by the humans of the Space Colony ARK. Now I must go, farewell' (He teleports) Cale: 'He got away, we better go stop him' Ann Possible: 'Let's get to HQ, I have an idea' (Ann, Akima & Cale got away, but the Battle Droids halt Sonic) Battle Droid: 'Halt, do not move' Sonic: 'Not again' (Last Lines of Part 1) Ann Possible: 'Venom and Dr. Eggman is planning something big but to succeed, they must get all 7 Chaos Emeralds' Goku: 'We have to get the Emeralds before they do' Akima: 'According to the readings, the 3 Emeralds are located in a tiny Imperial Island Base at the Storage Chamber. That's where Sonic is held captured' Amy Rose: 'Then we have to go and rescue my friend Sonic' Peter Parker: 'This is not gonna be easy, we'll need all the help we can' (First Lines of Part 2) (In the Space Colony ARK's Reactor Chamber, Venom, Broly & Dr. Eggman meet up with Shadow) Shadow: 'Welcome to the ARK, this is where the professor Gerald Robotnik created the Ship's ultimate weapon...the Eclipse Cannon. It can destroy an entire City but to make it work, you'll need a Chaos Emerald (He toss a Chaos Emerald in) once you collect all 7, you can control the Galaxy' Dr. Eggman: (Laughs) 'Excellent, I liked your idea, Shadow.' Venom: 'So far, I collected the 2nd Emerald, but we must find the other 5 in order to collect the Infinity Stone called...the Space Stone' (Rouge the bat appears without notice) Rouge: 'You'll need extra help, how about making a deal' Shadow: 'A deal?' Rouge: 'If I help you collect the Chaos Emeralds, I'll find information on the Ultimate Life Form and not to mention I enjoy jewelries as well. (She pulls out a Chaos Emerald) I'm Rouge the bat, but call me Rouge' Venom: 'Very well, now I have a plan to get the 3 Emeralds in a tiny Island Base' (Dr. Eggman, Shadow & Rouge arrived to the Island with Broly) Dr. Eggman: 'Having to come here isn't a vacation, but why did the 3 Emeralds appeared on a island?' Rouge: 'I have the locator to track it and taking it from the U.S Army will be a cinch' Broly: 'Now let's go over the plan. Dr. Eggman will take out the U.S Solders while I create a distraction. Shadow will arm the bomb in the reactor chamber and we'll blow this island sky high, meanwhile Rouge will get the 3 Chaos Emeralds before something bad happens. We got 30 minutes to complete this mission and we only get 1 shot. If you wait too long, you'll be on your own' Amy Rose: 'I finally found you, Sonic. (She hugs Shadow) Wait, you're not Sonic' Shadow: 'I am Shadow, I'm planning to get the Emeralds so I can take over Earth. Now get out of the way' (He runs fast from her) Amy Rose: 'Aah!!' Dr. Eggman: 'Now to take care of you and the 2 Girls' Kim Possible: 'Ok, Eggman. Let's see what you got' Tails: (He arrives on his Tornado Glider) 'Help is on the way. Tornado transform' (Then the Tornado Glider transforms into Battle Mode) (After Dr. Eggman is defeated) Dr. Eggman: 'This time I'll let you off the hook, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky' (Then he runs off) Amy Rose: 'Thanks, Tails. But I need to ask you...what are you doing here?' Tails: 'I'm the one who should be asking you the same thing...' Amy Rose: 'I'm here to save Sonic' Tails: 'Again?' Amy Rose: 'Hello, Sonic.' Sonic: 'Amy, what are you doing here?' Amy Rose: 'I caught a ride with Tails. So we're here to rescue you' (She opens the door with a card) Sonic: 'I got captured and got sent here because of that fake hedgehog, now I need you to get off the Island, I'll meet up with you shortly' (He runs out) Amy Rose: (She sees the Science writing on the wall) 'What is all that writing on the Wall? (Then she knows that Sonic escape) Sonic? He's such a brat sometimes' (Then she runs for the exit) (Rouge): 'I got the Chaos Emeralds but I got trapped inside with the small Imperial Robot that I destroyed, Come get me' Shadow: 'I'm heading there now' (He speed dash) Super Saiyan Goku: 'It's that fake Hedgehog again' Shadow: 'Faker? I think that blue hedgehog is the fake' Sonic: 'I'll make you eat those words' (He runs fast to battle Shadow) (Dr. Eggman): 'Shadow, you must hurry and get the Emeralds including Rouge before the island blows up. I can't wait any longer, you're on your own' Sonic: 'Blows up!? I gotta get the Heroes out of here right away' (He runs fast) Ann Possible: 'We got Sonic and the others on board' (Rebel Captain): 'Good work, now start evacuating from the island and get out of here' Joss Possible: 'We're in the clear, we're leaving now' (The airplane takes off' Akima: 'The bomb is gonna blow any second, and the escape Flying Transports are gone' Cale: 'Maybe this hedgehog can take us to safety' Shadow: 'You can come with me, but no interfering. Chaos Control!' (He teleports himself, Cale, Akima and Rouge for the ARK as the countdown reaches 0) (Last lines of Part 2) (On the Airplane, our heroes saw what's left of the tiny island) Ann Possible: 'I bet Cale and Akima went with this black hedgehog along with the 3 Chaos Emeralds also' Peter Parker: 'I think they went into the Space Colony ARK, it's been abandoned for nearly 50 years and Venom went up there also' Goku: 'They're planning on reactivating the Eclipse Cannon, if they get all 7 Chaos Emeralds then... (Gasp!) They'll going to collect the Space Infinity Stone and use it to destroy every city on Earth' Heroes: (Gasp) Narrator: 'After they made a Rescue Attempt for Sonic, they knew that Shadow, Venom and Dr. Eggman has the 6 Emeralds. Now that Cale and Akima is teleported to the ARK, our Heroes found out that once the ARK's Cannon has all 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Space Infinity Stone will be released. So can they find a way to save the Earth? Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Teamwork